


[Podfic] The Ink That Binds Us

by MistbornHero



Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos, or trying to be anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: A request from my tumblr“Can I get a Batman one shot of dick Grayson getting piercings and/tattoos and the Batfam (except Alfred) notice months later“Story by RaySimp
Relationships: Bat Family & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: Podfic Gothic: Tattoo Anthology [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] The Ink That Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ink That Binds Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997423) by [RaySimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaySimp/pseuds/RaySimp). 



> I ended up re-recording the first half and it sounds slightly different to the rest, oops

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:09:41 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (7 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/mist-theinkthatbindsus)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xy4vwc7ynlsjjpm/DC-TheInkThatBindsUs.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/15AiqDIFqj3AZlur1dL1kO-7BCT-cLIzj/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _The Ink That Binds Us_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997423)
  * **Author:**[RaySimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaySimp)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
